


糖水甜心2

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh
Summary: 弗格森对小男孩的又一次训练





	糖水甜心2

那个小男孩又来了。弗格森看着把自己打扮得和一只花孔雀一般的小孩子。他似乎一点不想掩盖对美的追求，过于紧绷的蓝布牛仔裤把他匀称的小腿勾勒出来，在个别角度可以看到布料紧紧贴在臀瓣。而上身套着一个亮粉色难以言表的Polo上衣，松垮的衣领把他性感的锁骨裸露出来，而修长的颈部让人想化身吸血鬼去“亲吻他”。咬住因为紧张喘息而上下滑动的喉结。  
弗格森只是简洁明了的下达第一个命令，“脱光”。克里斯愣了一下，立刻执行命令———对于一个运动员裸露自己没有什么可羞耻的。他甚至“胆大包天”的盯着自己的主人，深褐色的眼睛透露着光芒。  
他像一只踩在屋檐上的小猫一样轻轻走到弗格森面前，跪爬在男人西装裤上。弗格森用手掌搓揉着男孩天然卷的头发。他是个乖巧听话的人，特意在来调教室之前清洁了一番。没有那些黏糊糊的发胶，弗格森可以随意揉弄。而克里斯和翻起肚皮的猫一样发出暧昧的叫声。  
“Ronnie，你让我很失望”弗格森拧着小男孩的小耳垂，用非常严厉的声音说：“每一次被铲走皮球，你都像一个破布娃娃一般倒在地上。”  
“这不是曼彻斯特，Ronnie”  
克里斯低头抿嘴，他和每一个前锋一样，恐惧那些人高马大的后卫放铲和进攻，他害怕那些人五大三粗的男人可怕的钉鞋和飞踹。这是一个闯入食肉者领地的灵鹿下意识的行为。  
“你必须坚强起来，孩子，你不仅仅要做一个投机主义者。你要做一个能直面危险的勇者”

弗格森让还在思绪重重的孩子带上了眼罩，黑暗再一次围绕着克里斯。他比上一次勇敢了许多，他按照原先记忆躺在那个丝绸床上。身边触感细腻而柔软，让他放松了不少。他感受到一双手掌抚摸着自己，接着一双皮绳把他双手反绞在背，克里斯用尽全力让自己保持一个姿势，接着那双手抬起他的下颚，把皮绳环绕过他的脖子———弗格森在看到他的修长的颈部时是就想这样做了。接下来冰冷的皮绳有穿过克里斯胸膛，特意盖着他挺立的小红点，粗糙的摩擦感让他酥痒。  
小男孩用鼻音表示不满，可惜他的算盘落空了。皮绳在他腰间勒得更紧，人鱼线上的肉直接被勒出红痕。  
咔哒一声，皮绳的双头铁扣被扣在一起。接下来克里斯只听到越来越远的脚步声。他觉得自己心伴着脚步一点点的下沉。视觉的黑暗并不可怕，而让他感到绝望的是弗格森的离开。克里斯希望他在自己身边，他希望自己的boss用手掌抚摸自己，用宠溺的眼神注视自己。哪怕用严厉斥责来提醒自己，他都如糖似蜜。  
克里斯承认自己爱慕他，这种肮脏的、下流的思想，存在于他心中不见光的地方，在内心最隐晦的想法，弗格森填补了他人生最重要的拼图———父亲。不像他童年中充斥酒精和杂物撞击声音的回忆。他是鲜活的，直接的一个形象。  
他锐利而慈爱的眼睛，苏格兰人特有的红鼻子。那种特别的腔调，又或者在球场边的指挥。他冷静而狂热，理智却激情。  
他爱他的全部  
他是他的全部

克里斯开始胡思乱想，为什么boss会离开？是自己的表现吗？他会抛弃自己吗？像上一个甜心一样。给自己一个拥抱，然后让他离开。  
他突然有一次听见脚步声，可是让他恐怖不安的是，那不是一个人，那不是boss所穿皮鞋发出的敲击声，更加厚重。

“你是———呜、唔唔……”  
没有等克里斯把问题说完，回复他的就是巨大的性器插入他的口腔。把他嘴巴填得满满当当，处于黑暗中的男孩恐惧的晃动，却被粗暴抓住自己头发的动作不得不停下。在他嘴中的阴茎朝着喉咙处冲刺，他只能闻到刺鼻气味和感到在他小脸上不停刮蹭的耻毛。  
阴茎的主人似乎有意折磨克里斯，他不停变换角度撞击着口腔。让他呼吸变得急促，大量浸液从嘴中流出，口中的阴茎突然抽出，用龟头摩蹭男孩水亮的唇角，随后克里斯感到脸上一片湿热，气味浓重的白液尽数射在他的脸上。  
周围发出低低的笑声，克里斯似乎感觉这声音有点熟悉。却发现自己身后有人强行拽着自己。许多手在他身上肆意游走，他们掐着他红肿挺立的乳尖，拍打着他的翘臀，还有一只手在他卷毛上不停打圈。  
突然一只手指深入他肠道，这让他下意识一紧。冰凉的润滑剂灌入让他打了哆嗦，他能感受到到手指主人的急躁，很快就有三根手指插入，手指在他体内转动着，并且弯曲再舒展。克里斯觉得自己腰开始无力，异物入侵的酸胀感化为一种淫秽的快感，从体内传来。克里斯感受到自己不争气的开始呻吟起来。  
身后人也听到了这暗示，他迅速收回手，把自己粗大的性器推入克里斯体内。这一次克里斯的反应更加强烈了，他害怕疼痛，可体内的性器不由分说的顶进他体内，被撕裂的痛感让他开始高呼。他泪水几乎把眼罩的打湿，可是这一次他的悲鸣没有人在意。一巴掌狠狠拍过他的身上，警示他闭嘴，他紧张得一缩，内壁发狠的包裹着体内的性器，身后人忍不住发出满意的感叹，双手扣住他小巧的胯骨，大开大合的操宁起来，每一次都准确无误的撞击在他敏感处。  
克里斯觉得自己身体越发无力，甚至无法保存自己的跪姿，接着他感觉操弄变得缓慢，性器微微退出一点，一根手指缓缓探入，再次扩张他柔软的穴口。那里还吞吐着一个硕大的性器。  
紧接着一个比手指粗大多的东西塞了进来，他开始忍不住挣扎，想解开手上的皮绳。难以言表的撕裂感，他甚至无力说话，只剩下急促的喘息。  
另一根性器也开始向里推进，但是这一次比较缓慢，他们不停在涂抹润滑剂，还把他无力的腿举起。直到他感受到性器的头部推进。他觉得自己已经被撑到一个无法控制的地步，有手在他腹部缓慢摩挲着。手掌处的粗糙感让他莫名安静下来，西装布料抖动的声响让他明白了弗格森其实一直都注视着。  
“Ronnie，你一直是个勇敢的孩子。”  
克里斯感受到那熟悉的声音，他觉得自己奇迹般开始接受这一切，他的脑子变得胡思乱想，意识也渐渐模糊。有什么东西在萌芽，他不在忍耐着痛感，反而开始随着紧贴着他身体的两具身躯扭动。身前的人开始逗弄他，用密集的吻落在他胸口。克里斯发出小声的低喘来回忆。身后人也忍不住亲吻他的脸颊，天晓得他现在如此迷人。潮红让他的小脸像多汁的水果一样诱人。  
体内断断续续的抽插活动最终变成高频率的活塞运动，克里斯觉得自己身体完全痉挛起来，感受体内两股热流涌出。

 

之后的记忆他觉得一切都变得空白，他只记得当眼罩摘下后，克里斯用几乎失焦的眼神在寻找他的boss。而老人就站在床边的椅子上，他的眼神依旧，随后疲惫的他选择睡去。


End file.
